finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flood (Ninjutsu)
.]] '''Flood' ( or , or ), also known as Suiton and Water Veil, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It deals Water-elemental, or occasionally Ice-elemental, damage to all enemies, and is often a type of Ninjutsu magic, or otherwise is an ability used by Ninjas. In some games, it is translated as the Water Scroll or WaterTech, and is a recurring throwing item. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Flood is a Ninjutsu spell for Edge. It is gained automatically before fighting Rubicante (2D and 3D. It has a casting time of 2 and costs 20 MP. In the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduced to 1. In the Advance remake, Flood can be cast when the player uses the Triton's Dagger weapon as an item. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Flood is a Ninjutsu spell known initially by Edge. It deals moderate Ice-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 20 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flood is a Ninjutsu spell known initially by Edge and Izayoi. It deals moderate Ice-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 7 MP. Final Fantasy V The Water Scroll is a throwing item that deals water-elemental damage. Final Fantasy VI The Water Scroll deals water-elemental damage to all enemies when used with Throw. It can be bought for 500 gil, being available for purchase in countless shops. It has a spell power of 100, cannot be evaded, and is not reflectable. Final Fantasy XI The Ninja learns three different levels of Suiton abilities. Suiton: Ichi is learned at level 15, Suiton: Ni at level 40, and Suiton: San at level 75. Each Suiton ability does water-elemental damage and lowers the target's resistance to lightning damage. Both effects increase in efficiency with the level of the Suiton ability used. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Ninja can use Suiton. It inflicts water-elemental damage and Silence on the target. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Flood is an ability available to the Purple Lightning garb and comes at level 3. It unleashes a Blizzaga spell that deals physical damage. It has an ATB Costs of 40, Multiplier of 3.50, Stagger Power of A, Stagger Time of E, and a Combo of 1. Final Fantasy XIV Suiton is a Ninjutsu available to Ninjas at Level 45. Its combination is Ten→Chi→Jin or Chi→Ten→Jin. Suiton deals 180 water-elemental damage to a target, and grants the Suiton status for 10 seconds, allowing use of actions normally requiring the Hidden status. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Water Veil is an ability used by the Ninja. It deals water-elemental damage and inflicts Silence. It has 15 Magic Power, a range of 4, costs 4 MP to cast, and needs 200 AP to master. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Water Veil deals water damage and Silences the target. It is learned from the Masamune for 250 AP. It has a range of 4 and costs 4 MP to use. Final Fantasy Dimensions Flood is one of the initial abilities for the Ninja class. At the cost of 18 MP, the user will inflict Water-elemental damage to all enemies. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Jutsu: Suiton is an ability. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFIV SNES Flood.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Flood.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIV_Flood_DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Flood FFIV IOS.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). TAY Wii Flood.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). Nin Flood PSP TAY.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Waterscroll.jpg|Artwork of the Water Scroll in Final Fantasy V. FFV Water Scroll.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFVI Water Scroll Item.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI PC Water Scroll.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFXIV Suiton.png|''Final Fantasy XIV. FFTA Water Veil.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Water Veil.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD-Flood Ninjutsu.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Ninjutsu - Flood.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Flood N.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N). FFAB Flood N+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (N+). FFAB Flood - Edge SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Flood - Edge SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Flood - Edge Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIV. FFAB Flood - Edge Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIV. Etymology Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade AGI Abilities Category:Recurring Ninjutsu